saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - Chariots (Script)
Scenes Celebrating our defeat * (Meanwhile, outside, Jack sees the party through the window, then leaves) * * (Flashback) * Makarov: I see. * Riley: Sorry gramps, but he've gone too far. * Makarov: Don't worry, Jack was always like this ever since he was a little boy. * Riley: Wait, he acted like this when the guild was attacked by some other guild called Phantom Lord right? * Makarov: Not like that. But he was always been reckless. One night he tried to attacked them but I was able to stop him. * Riley: Man, he's even worse than me! * Makarov: He may doing something reckless but don't know when. As his sister, make sure he won't get into trouble. * Riley: *Smiles* Rest assured gramps, I mean Jack is my younger twin brother. I'll look after him. Jack's suprise attack * (Jack arrives) * Jack: *Glares at Alexei with hatred on his eyes) * Alexei: Well, well, looks like you payed a visit. * Flare: He’s very cute! * Kurohebi: What should we do? * Alexei: Leave him to me. I’m the one who really wants. * Jack: ...... I finally found you, you bastard. I’m here to take care some business. * Alexei: What’s that? * Jack: *Charges to attack Alexei* STOP MESSING WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE!!! *Punches on Alexei’s face* * Alexei: You’re strong. Shall fight with your old man? * Jack: You’re not my father. My real father is the one I’m looking for, fourteen years ago. But, my grandfather Makarov was more a father than you!!! * Alexei: I’m touched. * Jack: *Lands on the ground* * Alexei: I think I know why are you here. It’s because of your girlfriend. * Jack: *Glares at Alexei* ......!!!!! * Alexei: I’m very sorry about her actually. * Jack: Stop with your crap!! It’s all your fault!!! * (Jumps in front of him a teenage boy staring) * Alexei: Meet my newest member of Raven Tail, Erikson. A son to me, more than you. * Erikson: Nice to meet you * Jack: Like I care!! Get out of my way! You’re my you bastard!! * * * Jack: THIS IS YOUR END YOU FILFY BASTARD!!!!! *Tries to punch Alexei* * Alexei: Tch! * (A shadow shows up, blocking Jack’s punch with the hand) * Jack: ...? * (Riley just stopped Jack attacking Alexei) * Jack: .....!!! * Riley: Don’t you think you caused enough trouble... *Glares at Jack, angry* you stupid brother? * Jack: Riley...!!! * Alexei: Oh what a surprise. * * Riley: Time to go. We’ll discuss this later. * Jack: But Riley, he’s...!!!! * Riley: Enough! Let’s go, now! * Jack: *Looks disappointed, before flies* * Alexei: I appreciate you stopped your brother. He really cause trou- * Riley: Shut up old man! Don’t think it’s really over.... *Turns at Alexei, glaring angrily* You got lucky this time. Because you won’t be very lucky in the next time. *Flies, following Jack* * Erikson: Father, I want to fight him. I don’t care he’s an special member of Fairy Tail A. I just want fight him so bad. * Alexei: I know. You’ll fight him, and you’re gonna win. * Erikson: *Smirks evily* Stop being reckless for once * (Saiyan Twins lands on the ground) * Jack: Why the hell did you stop me? I almost had that bastard. Don't you see what he done? * Riley: *Looks down, without saying anything, clencing her right fist* * Jack: That bastard deserves to suffer for what he done! Wendy is sick because of him, because of them! So, let me pass and finish my j-! * Riley: *Punches Jack’s face* * Jack: *Falls on the ground* * Riley: Could you stop being so reckless? I know pretty damn well what he did, but you didn't have to get into trouble. *Approaches to Jack and grabs his shirt and looks at him, angry* I know what you're feeling, you have right to be pissed. He attacked one of my closest friends and I'm pissed off too. But right now, stop being an arrogant bastard! It really makes me sick! So, stop that!! * Jack: *Stares at Riley, hurt for her words, but he knew she was right* I pretty messed up didn't I? * Riley: *Lets it go* Well, you did worse than me. * Jack: I didn't wanted this. Please don’t tell anyone what happened. Even granny, or Wendy when she’s get better. Please. * Riley: Course, your secret is safe with me. * Jack: I’m sorry for everything. I shouldn’t talk with you, and with the others like that. I was so... so...!!! * Riley: Hey, it’s okay. *Puts her hand on Jack’s shoulder, gently smiling at him* I know what it’s like acting like a stupid brat. I've been there before, when I first attack that Argent witch. Don’t worry, granny will treat your girlfriend right away and everything will be back in normal. Okay? * Jack: *Smiles back* Yeah. *Starts to blush in red, all the sudden* Could you stop saying that Wendy is my girlfriend? I told you I don’t like her! * Riley: Come on bro, you’re just have to admit the truth. * Jack: Damm it sis! Why don’t you stop embarrasing me while we’re having a peaceful conversation!? Carla's vision * ???: Here y’a go bro, we’re almost there. * Carla: *turns at the door* Mm? * Riley: *Shows up at the infirmary with Jack, carry him on her shoulders* Here you granny, here’s your delivery. * Porlyusica: What happened to him? * Riley: Ugh... you know. He drank some orange juice than he fell asleep. So, where’s his chair? * Porlyusica: Over there. * Riley: Okay. Put on the wall, so he can sleep quiety. *Sits Jack on his chair, where he sleeping, leaning against the wall, then looks at Carla, surprised* Oh look you’re awake. Okay, gotta go. Lot to do. See ya later! *Closes the door* Uff, that was close one! *Walks the hall* * Carla: *Looks suprised at Jack* What is he doing here? Shouldn’t he on the games? Is he hurt? * Porlysusica: He’s... a stubborn kid. * Carla: Wait, how long he’s here? * Porlysusica: Since all day. He never left here, until now. He refuses to. * Jack: *Snores, sleeping lainning on the wall* * Carla: *Thinks herself, looking back to Jack surprised* He’s really in love with Wendy!